You Returned
by tearsofblood94
Summary: The sequel to 'Will You Teach Me Art' is here! : Naruto comforts Sakura about Deidara making her leave... They're together now. NaruSaku but someone finally returns and wants Sakura back. Guess who? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. :D


**IS THIS SPARTA?! ... No it's just Shelby's alive and making a sequel to the DeiSaku story. :D This one's a bit more explicit in later chapters. :P**

* * *

**Prologue**

Just when I was over him, he returned.

It was like a Sasuke problem all over again. Deidara had disappeared from my life... saying that this wasn't what I wanted. My heart told me I did want that. The little voices inside my head told me no. I was going to follow my heart. I tried to go after him every day. I could never get to the Akatsuki hideout. It was a hideout of course, so there was no way of finding him.

For the next couple years of my life, I stayed at my home.

I went out with Naruto and soon began to develop feelings for him.

I don't know how it happened. Maybe it was because he comforted me when I was sad. And yeah, that was a pretty horrid thing to do. I took advantage of his vunerable state. Taking his hugs and kisses, saying that I loved him. Leading him on. That's what you would call it. All because I had no Deidara. No Sasuke. Naruto was the only one there for me.

_"Sakura-chan? You came back!"_

_Looking up from the floor, Sakura's eyes were full of tears._

_Naruto had came in just when she had got home a couple of days ago. Wiping her eyes quickly, Sakura got up. "Why are you crying, Sakura? You got out of there! You're finally home!" Naruto's voice was enthusiastic. He was trying to stay positive here instead of going out and kicking someone's ass._

_Deidara's ass to be specific._

_"He wanted me to leave... Naruto... He wanted something better for me. I think he thinks that he can't give me the relationship I want." Sakura choked on her words. Naruto's eyes averted to the floor. "Sakura-chan..."_

_This made her fling onto him, wrapping her arms around him tight._

_"You won't leave me.... Will you?" She whispered. She knew she was being selfish. She was using Naruto to feel better._

_Naruto, being the oblivious boy he was, wrapped his arms around her waist. "Never."_

It had been four years since the Deidara accident.

Four years since she's been with Naruto.

The first kiss wasn't the most amazing one. Not like with Deidara. But it was enough for her...

_"Sakura! Are you comin' to go get some ramen with me??"_

_Sakura's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Of course, Naru-kun."_

_Her new nickname for him. He was always happy to hear it from her. They walked silently until they arrived where their destination was. Naruto ordered his ramen and waited patiently, looking to Sakura. "What's wrong?" He asked._

_Sakura looked up and realized she had been thinking about him... Again._

_"Nothing." She gave him a reassuring smile._

_Naruto believed that smile and nodded, "Good."_

_He had been taking care of her since the day she came home. She was heartbroken and sometimes it was hard for her to even walk. When Naruto got his ramen, he swallowed it down and then paid for it. "Let's go home." He told her, feeling a little sleepy all of a sudden._

_Once at home, Sakura sat on the couch next to him. He was drowsy looking on the couch and was laying there. He had his shirt off and Sakura noticed something. He had muscles._

_Biting her lip, she crossed her arms, trying to fall asleep herself. All the dreams she had though were about Deidara. So, she decided against the idea of even closing her eyes. She looked over to Naruto again and something provoked her. She sat up and moved a little towards him. He hadn't moved an inch and was sleeping away. Sakura took her hands and moved them against his chest. What was she doing? She didn't stop though and then suddenly her lips were hovering over his. Naruto opened his eyes then and his breath hitched. "S..Sakura?"_

_Finally deciding she wanted to, she placed her lips against his._

"Sakura? .. Sakura, snap out of it!"

Sakura blinked a couple times and looked over to Naruto. "What?"

"You were spacing out again..."

"Sorry." Sakura said, nuzzling his neck. They had been sitting outside since it was a nice day outside.

Sakura had been thinking a lot that day.

Suddenly, her thoughts were all interrupted when she saw that figure. It was an attack against the village, but all she could see was that familiar face. Sakura stood up, along with Naruto who was right in front of her to protect her. It was the one she loved the most... Deidara.

* * *

**Yay for uploading the sequel to 'Will you teach me art?' :) Yep, so I am continuing this. It took a REALLY long time for me to actually continue it. owo Sorry. More chapters to come! ^^ Review please!**


End file.
